


Waluigi's True Story

by diefakewaluigi



Category: Mario Tennis (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, hope u like, idk its just. weird dude, shitpost(?), waluigi is implied autstic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diefakewaluigi/pseuds/diefakewaluigi
Summary: Why is this purple green bean man the way he is? Was he always his vile? Well, I have found secret files that imply otherwise
Relationships: Waluigi & Wario (Nintendo)
Kudos: 8





	Waluigi's True Story

Although it may seem that he is but a chaotic evil being with no true intentions but to spread his despair and misery throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, I see it a different way. The seven foot seven lanky tennis expert is much more than this...he is a person or force not to be reckoned with. In spite of his dark aurora and mysterious overall nature, I believe he holds something...magical. Elements that we, as a people, cannot fathom or understand. But every legend starts somewhere, right?

At one point this man was a child. Years ago, he was born into a family who held him in high regard and wealth. A smart little man, with A’s on every report card despite horrible work ethics. He grew up in this strict, but no matter what, his parents couldn’t discipline the neuro-divergent nature he had. He never was perfect nor was he the most idolized despite all of his accomplishments. His family who wanted a perfect little boy got one they didn’t know how to handle, and therefore he was even shunned by the people he aimed to please the most. Mom forgot he existed--dad berated his every constant move. Soon his cold heart grew with every slur and tease, and with nobody else around he deemed everything too cruel for him. And for what? They all had nothing on him! If he just didn’t flap his hands, or if every loud noise didn’t feel like getting stabbed, or if the feel of velvet feel like rubbing against needles...if he could just see through their eyes for once. Finally he’d be respected. But alas, he couldn’t do such things. He was born the way he, and it’ll never change.

As he grew older, he tried to make friends but to no avail. Even in his young adult life he could never manage to find people who were like minded as himself. He was always turned the other direction and everyone grew cold and distant against him for being, well, himself. One day, however. An ad came in the newspaper. A man named Wario, who was regarded as dirty and filthy to everyone else, wanted a very simple thing--a tennis partner. Finally! He told himself, a chance for me to show that I am worth it!

So he wrote in, and the man replied with no haste, and they met up in the arena they weren’t supposed to be in in the first place. They both snuck in, rackets in hand. He didn’t know these people and didn’t know all the details--but that didn’t matter. This is all he knew. And he knew this was going to be easy, and because of that, he feared nobody around. They soon revealed themselves, and he got stares. They knew Wario, but he was a forgien face and they all almost looked pained by his existence. A slimy little man, a good two feet shorter than him. He looked him in the eyes, gave a wink and chuckled. A part of him inside shattered, and now it wasn’t what anyone expected. 

So he narrowed his dark ringed eyes, baring his teeth, body tense. 

Sharp eyes, and slowly the anger grew over with this passion

It wouldn’t even be just the winking green-wearing loser. Everyone but his tennis partner will fall and crumble. He adjusted his purple turtleneck and hat and pulled up his overalls. It was time.


End file.
